Stay with Me
by MewCheese
Summary: After the final battle, a broken- hearted Fire Lord longs for the water bender he's loved for so long. She visits him often, but always leaves in the end. What he wouldn't do to keep her forever- AXK Dark, One-sided ZXK
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! So, here's the thing; I LOVE dark and angsty Zuko, and cannot get enough of him. I thought I'd attempt my own dark Zutara story, and I hope you like it.**

**Note: This fic takes place ten years after the final battle, when all all the world is at peace. Pretty much everything happened as it did in the final episode, and Zuko was too late in realizing his feeling for a certain water bender. As time passes his obsession with Katara grows to unhealthy** **proportions**.** THIS IS A DARK, ONESIDED ZUTARA, and- heads up- I do not plan on having Katara return his feelings, so please don't be sad, friends. I love you all, and hope you enjoy this story!**

It was torture, complete and utter torture, to sit beside her at the Assembly of Nations, and know he could not touch her. There, in the shimmering golden sunlight of high noon, her luscious dark hair glittered and danced, and her soft skin shone as if it were satin. She wore a silken dress of softest blue, which reflected the elegance of her position as a Water Tribe Diplomat as well as the celestial beauty of her enormous eyes. She was a woman now, grown and beautiful, but in her sweet face there still lingered a certain innocence. Her stubborn strength was still there as well, and her compassionate nature, and all the many, many things he'd come to love so long ago.

Katara.

His Katara, was near him, and yet he was powerless to hold her as he wanted.

Fire Lord Zuko had seen his love often over the past decade, but never had it been more difficult than now, at this great Assembly. The fire nation played host to the meeting, as it had every such event since the fall of the old Lord (Zuko refused to think of that monster as "father" now) and ambassadors, generals, and speakers came from all over the world to discuss current issues, bicker over policies, and work out trade and commerce disputes. The Fire Lord sat on his throne, as was custom, and watched the woman he wished was his shake the hands of this governor and that chief, and all the while her wedding ring twinkled mockingly at him from its perch on her perfect finger. Her husband, of course, could not attend such a meeting for, as Avatar, he was kept busy with his own peace- managing duties.

"How foolish," Zuko mused silently, as he watched his lady love speak excitably about the progress of her tribe, "To leave so wonderful a wife alone. It would be all too easy for someone to come along and snatch her up. All too easy indeed."

That the Avatar often left his blue- eyed bride to her own devices both irritated and delighted the Fire Lord. On the one hand, it was infuriating to watch so great a treasure be taken for granted. If Zuko had this woman of the water tribe as his wife, he knew, he'd never leave her side Every morning, for the rest of his life, he would desire nothing more than to wake up to those enchanting eyes, and every night he'd make love to her on a bed of red silk sheets. But, then again, if the Avatar were to guard his lady the way Zuko felt proper, he might very well notice the hungry, broken- hearted longing in the Fire Lord's amber eyes, and that would never do. It was not so much Zuko feared the jealous husband; after all these years, all those moments of agonized envy, from the kisses exchanged between air and water bender, to the soft caresses made by a blue- tattooed hand to a mocha cheek, to their wedding- Agni, how that one hurt!- no, after all that, Zuko would be only too happy to return the pain to the Avatar tenfold.

But if he were to loose such a duel? If he, as Fire Lord, were to announce his love for the Avatar's wife, and challenge him for the right to the water bender? He could win, perhaps, for he had, in these ten years, never stopped learning and practicing, but if he lost, if he _lost_, he would never again be allowed near Katara, much less have an opportunity to win her heart. Yes, perhaps Zuko could triumph in such a match, but he could not bear to risk the scraps of time he spent with the water bender now. She visited the Fire Nation once every month or so to work out trade routes and often attended negotiations and debates. No one in his household ever knew how the Fire Lord looked forward to these days, and not one among his servants could guess the excitement he felt at having Her so close to him again. As a visiting diplomat, the water bender was expected to stay at the Fire Palace, and this gave Zuko a bit of vindictive delight for, even if the girl or her husband had guessed his feelings, this custom would still be observed as a sign of goodwill between nations. As it happened his feelings, though growing stronger ever hour of every day of every year, were kept tightly hidden, and the pretty, dark- haired diplomat accepted his invitation with the grace and joy of an old friend.

Never did Katara guess that, all the while she ate from his table, slept in his guest rooms, and walked in his gardens, the Fire Lord pretended she was his wife, his queen, and felt more happiness in those short days than he did the rest of the month. It was easy enough, this pretending, for Zuko had years of practice. When she came down to breakfast, all smiles and warm greetings, he imagined he roused her from a night of passionate sex, and, as they walked together in the flower beds, to the turtleduck pond of his youth, Zuko could imagine the bliss of taking her in his arms and running his fingers through her long thick hair. At dinner he insisted she sit at his side, and the fantasy seemed very real then, when she laughed and joked and told him stories of her brother's doltishness, and it was very hard not to take her hand and kiss it as she placed light, friendly fingers on his arm. It was only late at night, when they retired to their separate suites, that pretending was impossible. He always made a point to walk her back to her room, and could never quite control the sense of loss and emptiness he felt when she bid him a cheerful good night and disappeared behind the great metal doors. He would return to his room then, and scream at the servants to leave him be, and, once alone, slip his hands into his trousers and imagine he was with his beloved. Sometimes, he was ashamed to say, the Fire Lord imagined storming the little water bender's room to claim her once and for all. But always enough sanity remained to remind him that, should he fulfill such a brutal desire, war could break out between himself and the Air and Water Nations, and his darling could be taken from him forever. Zuko could not bear this thought, for he felt it was Her visits which kept his heart beating and his breath in his chest.

Alas, she could never stay more than a few days, despite Zuko's desperate attempts to find pretenses to keep her just a bit longer, and always there came that awful hour when the Avatar's dammed bison appeared outside the palace to take her home. These were the worst of times for Zuko, and he often shut himself away for days afterwards. He did not want to let her go. He never wanted to let her. And yet he had to watch her leave him time and time again.

Just when his feelings developed from puppy love to the deep, passionate yearning for every part of her, Zuko did not know. He had loved her in some way for a very long time, he knew, even before the final battle. When his demon of a sister very nearly killed her in that awful duel all that long time ago, Zuko almost went mad with fear. If Katara had died- if he lost her- But he saved her then, and she saved him, and he felt, in that moment, when he came sputtering back to awareness, that they were meant to be together. He knew, with perfect certainty, she was destined to his, and he her's-

And then it all went wrong.

After the fall of the monster, Katara and the Avatar declared their love for each other, and Zuko's heart shattered. It wasn't right, he felt, and it wasn't fair. Hadn't he sacrificed? Hadn't he fought? Hadn't he tried so, so hard to be good?

He became Fire Lord after that, and was crowned ruler of the Fire Nation. Mai declared her love for him. He was welcomed back home with the greatest of honors but-

But he didn't want any of it. He felt nothing at all for Mai, beautiful and graceful as she was, and, when they shared a kiss, he could only pretend it was a curvy, blue- eyed little water bender in his arms instead. He let her down as gently as possible after that, and she left with the dignified poise one might expect from a woman of her rank, and he was glad to see her go. The crown brought him no joy either, nor the wealth nor palaces nor power. He knew, with a fierce, angry pain in his heart, he'd rather live out his life as an impoverished peasant at Katara's side, than be the greatest emperor in the world.

Zuko thought he saw a chance to win her love in the first summer after the war. There was much reconstruction to do, and too great a work load for one young Lord to handle alone, and so Katara came to his aid. He sent word to her a week beforehand, imploring she aid him in unifying his nation, and spent days readying the palace for her arrival. She was to occupy the suite next to his, he decided, and had her rooms decorated in the pale blues and soft whites she favored. He'd hoped, however, the lovely guest chamber would remain unused, for he wanted her in his room every night, in his bed.

All that week leading up to her first visit, Zuko assembled the treasures and jewels of the Fire Nation, and went to great lengths to ensure his palace appeared as opulent as possible. He'd never cared much for riches before, but he felt a deep, jealous desire to show Katara the wealth of his state, and a sharp need to impress her. Privately, he wished to demonstrate what he could offer her, and cherished a secret dream that she would agree to become Fire Lady at the sight of such splendor. He planned to seduce her that summer, totally and and completely, and had already started preparing for an Autumn wedding.

His shock and anger were immense when the flying bison flopped into place in the front of his palace, ad from its back slid the earth-bender Toph, the warrior Suki, and that idiot Sokka. Even trained in self control as he was, Fire Lord Zuko struggled to keep a welcoming smile on his place. He'd planned a private lunch for himself and Katara, and a romantic walk through the gardens, and perhaps a tumble into bed and now- now-

"Hey there buddy!" Sokka cried happily, as he hurried to slap the fire bender on the back, "Not looking too shabby! Royal life suits you, my friend. Personally I'd go with a little less black and red but that's just me-"

"I think he looks very handsome," came another voice, a sweet voice, which had haunted his dreams since first he saw her with the Avatar, and the shapely, lovely figure of Katara slipped from Appa's back. Zuko felt his heart speed up and she hurried to embrace him, and for a moment the entire world stopped. This was what he imagined- what he wished for so bad- oh gods, he could smell her hair and her soft breasts were pressed against the muscles of his chest- how much he longed for this moment-

She stepped away much too soon, and Zuko fought the urge to pull her back. With a warm smile, she thanked him for hosting herself, her brother, and her friends, and inquired after his happiness, his nation, and his health. Her words were kind and friendly, but Zuko did not hear them. He was lost in the ecstasy of being near her once more, and could think only about getting her alone.

This was a difficult task, as it turned out, for in all those summer months there were only a handful of minutes to snatch for just the two of them. Sokka was eager to learn about Fire Nation war tactics, and harassed Zuko constantly, and Toph's teasing and sarcasm at every meal kept him from fully appreciating his time with Katara. But between the irritation of these unwelcome guests and the work of reconstructing, Zuko stubbornly managed some time with his beloved.

She liked the turtleduck pond very much, and he often found her there in the first wisps of dawn. That his Katara should love something so close to his heart filled him with radiant joy, and he often watched her from behind the trees as she delighted the turtleducks with tricks of water and soft cooing sounds. He saw her sneak a cookie from lunch once, and watched tenderly as she crumbled it to pieces and laid it out for the ducklings.

"She belongs here," Zuko thought furiously, as a fierce desire to keep her overtook him, "She belongs in these gardens, by this pond, with me. She would be happy here."

Everyday the Fire Lord became more and more convinced that Katara of the Water Tribe had a beautiful destiny as his Fire Lady. He told himself her kiss with the Avatar was a fluke, a mistake, and of little importance in the great scheme of things. She had no use for a simpering child, no matter his great power, and could not possibly think him a serious suitor. Surely Katara could see the better choice lay in Zuko, a man, a true man, a rich man, a Fire Lord- surely- surely-

He intended to tell her of his affections one night, after her friends had gone to bed, while they watched together as the last rays of a brilliant pink sunset faded behind the palace walls. She was divine in the rays of lilac and gold, and he could see her suddenly in the red silk of a Fire Lady and felt himself grow hard in his pants. Her lips were full pink, and Zuko longed to push his tongue between them. Her eyes sparkled in delight of the twilight beauty and the fire bender beside her wished to see them glow with pleasure. Her body was shapely and soft, and he wished to nuzzle her, nip at her, strip her, enter her. There was no one around, and he couldn't help but reach for her smooth, tanned shoulder.

"Katara..." He whispered huskily.

A high-spirited whistle broke through the stillness of the coming night, and Katara and Zuko were alone no longer. A slight, gray-eyed child Avatar jumped from the clouds to to the water bender's side, and her joyful squeal nearly tore Zuko's heart in two.

"You made it," Katara cried delightedly, as she threw her arms around Aang's neck. The boy blushed in response and Zuko, who had treasured the memory of the hug with which Katara greeted him at summer's start, felt suddenly very cheated. Certainly she had not held Zuko so tightly, nor had she covered his cheeks with kisses, much as he might have wished it, as she now did those of that blasted little boy. "I can't believe it! I thought you said you'd be working in the Earth Kingdom for another three months!"

"I finished early," Aang said cheerfully, as his arm came around Katara's waist. Zuko looked on in smoldering jealousy, and did little to hide his feelings when the Avatar turned to him with a bright smile. "Thanks for taking care of our friends, Zuko. I don't know what we would do without you."

"That's Fire Lord Zuko, if you please," Zuko replied haughtily, as his temper stormed inside him. He considered, for one awful minute, the possibility of unleashing a barrage of flame straight into the perfect, grinning face of the Avatar, and scarring his smooth skin forever. If Aang were hideous, if Aang were deformed, would Katara still leave with him?

But, despite his jealousy, enough honor remained in the heart of the young Fire Lord to spare the boy so gruesome a fate. Instead he watched with a raging, furious spirit as, only an hour later, Katara boarded the bison alongside her friends, and lay her head on the shoulder of the Avatar, and flew off into the darkening sky.

She returned many times afterwards, first as a friend, and then as a Water Tribe official, and always, always, when she appeared at his door Zuko felt his traitorous heart roar to life after what seemed like an eternity. He craved her hugs, platonic though they were, and lived for the sight of her kneeling at the little pond with the turtle ducks, and found each time she left it was harder to see her go. He thought up every excuse, every reason, to prolong her visits, and once even asked her if she could not visit longer. Sweet, she called him, for that one, and then kissed his cheek. He lived on that kiss for months, until the day he found out there was an engagement made to the South, and his heart broke all over again.

It was Aang who wrote to tell him; Aang who penned the proud, excited letter Zuko ignited with a howl of pain, and for three days Zuko sat in the dark and plotted over ways to kill the Avatar. The threat of war loomed over his head, though, and he could not risk it, even as his jealousy urged him to turn his rival to a smoldering pile of ashes.

Zuko attended the wedding, as the Fire Lord was expected to do, but, for the first time in a very long time, could not help but betray his sense of honor. It was a terrible thing to do, he knew, but in those moments he did not care. He slipped into his upper pocket a vial of powder which acted as an irresistible aphrodisiac when ingested. Much as it shamed him, the young man planned to slip it to Katara if he got a chance. In her tea, perhaps, or her food- either way, she would be overcome by an irresistible urge to be taken, an urge which bordered on pain if not fulfilled, and Zuko would play the reluctant but understanding friend. She would need him then, as much as he needed her, and he would take her over and over until she was satisfied and realized there was nothing in the world the Fire Lord wouldn't do to please her. Secretly, Zuko hoped the Avatar would walk in on such a scene, and call the whole wedding off, and leave Katara free to become Zuko's beloved wife instead.

To his eternal frustration, the tea in which he placed the powder was delivered not to Katara, but to Suki, and Zuko was forced to endure a very long night of very amorous sounds which passed through the lips of the Earth Warrior and her Sokka, and flooded his room. He had no more powder, and wouldn't have dared to try such a thing again anyway, and had no choice but to sit through the wedding of his beloved. Twice he had to turn away to hide his tears and anger.

He danced with her that evening, under a full white Arctic moon, and his mind slipped into its old habit of make- believe. Her veil tickled his nose as he spun her, and her breasts heaved with blissful laughter, and he could pretend, for just a few minutes, Katara was his bride that evening. His fantasy was broken by Aang once more, who requested a waltz with his wife, and Zuko was forced to release her to her new husband. The Fire Lord left that very evening, to sulk out his hurt in one of his palaces, and did not see Katara for nearly a year.

These were dark months for Zuko, as his mind tortured him with images of the water bender and her Avatar, and he found he could push away this pain only by imagining himself in the Avatar's place. Much as it hurt, he could not help but dream of the honeymoon which should have been his and Katara's. He would have taken her to Ember Island, and he would have shown her the beauty of his childhood holiday home. They could have walked along the beach, hand in hand, and then stripped down to swim in the sea. He would have abandoned his trapping as Fire Lord for her, and been only Prince Zuko, prince for her, as they made love in the cool salty air. He would have moved inside her gently, tenderly, as the waves crashed around them and she clung to his neck. He would have made her happy, and she would have been glad she chose him.

Even Zuko's practiced imagination could not deny the fact that the love of his life was gone to parts unknown with another man, and even the best spies of the fire nation could not track them down. It nearly drove him mad, thinking about the Avatar touching his Katara, and, when finally Zuko felt he could not take anymore and was on the verge of assembling a great army to hunt the young couple down, the Avatar and his bride returned to the fold. Aang resumed his duties around the world, and Katara continued her work for her people.

When next Katara came to the Fire Nation on business, Zuko noticed a new joy in her eyes and a certain buoyancy in her movements. She had always been a high spirited little thing, but now it was clear; she'd found true happiness in her marriage, in a man she loved, and Zuko would have done well to accept this and move on.

Instead, the Fire Lord fell ever deeper into his obsession with the young woman. He wanted desperately to be the man who brought her such bliss; he wanted her to love him as she did her husband. It seemed a very difficult goal now, for he could see clearly that any romantic feelings she might have had for him long ago were now firmly transformed into friendship. Katara treated Zuko very much like she did Sokka, and, though the Fire Lord welcomed her embraces and gentle kisses as a starving man does food, he knew he was getting farther from her ever accepting him as a lover. If he were to lay claim to his precious beauty, he would need to do it soon.

Still, Zuko was reluctant to take an action that could trigger a war, or break the peace for which they'd worked so hard. He did not truly want to hurt anyone, except perhaps Aang, and he knew such division would lead them back into the dark days of blood letting and fear. And he wanted to be a good man, an honorable man, a man deserving of so magical a water goddess as Katara. Desperate as he was, Zuko had an inkling Katara would not love a man who hurt innocent people for his own selfish lust, and he so badly wanted her to love him. If there was another option, a way to seduce his love and take her without upsetting the balance of nations, he would have taken it.

But this sensible approach vanished into smoke when Katara next appeared at the Assembly of Nations with a little lad in her arms. He looked to be about three years of age, and had the same exquisite blue eyes as the woman who held him. He was an angelic boy, dark of hair and pink of cheek, with the sweetest little gurgling laugh and a way of clinging to Katara's skirts which melted the hearts of servant and lord alike.

Zuko was horrified.

Bad enough the Avatar had loved and married the woman Zuko had desired for years; bad enough he'd had to bear witness to their love, to act the part of a cheerful friend at the news of their engagement; bad enough he was forced to attend their wedding as a visiting dignitary, when all he wanted was to take the bride for himself. Yet he'd endured these years of heart break and longing, he'd played his part as a well- bred leader, because he hoped one day Katara would come to him. One day she'd end it with Aang and marry Zuko instead, and they would be happy together forever.

But to think she had a child by that nasty airbender! For the first time, in all his many years loving her, Zuko's wrath turned on Katara. Little water bending whore! How many nights had the fire bender dreamed of laying with her tenderly, so they might create a child of their love? How many times had he reached his climax as he imagined spilling his seed into her womb, so that she might give him a dozen little heirs and heiresses? How he'd wanted to impregnate her for so many years! He'd longed for it even in those early days, before the fall of the Monster, for he knew very well she couldn't leave him then. And it seemed like a brilliant plan to secure her forever! Even as a banished prince, if he were to get his water bender with child, he knew, her honor would demand she stay with him. He would have proposed, and she would have accepted, and he would have made her a good husband. He'd have tried his best as a father too, and would have done everything in his power to give his child the love and care he had been denied by his own sire. Oh, why hadn't he taken her when first he realized his feelings? Why hadn't he had her right there on the forest floor, and filled her belly with his seed?

So great was Zuko's anger that the situation might have ended very badly for Katara, who was oblivious to the danger in the amber eyes of an old friend, if she hadn't lifted the child up to greet the fire lord and introduced him with a tenderness in her voice which halted Zuko's temper for a moment.

"Fire Lord Zuko," she said, beaming with pride, "I would like you to meet Yuen of the Southern Water Tribe, son of Suki of the Earth Kingdom and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. His mother thought it would be a good idea for him to see the other nations, and asked if he could come with me to meet the great, noble Zuko of the Fire Nation. He's heard the stories of how you helped the Avatar save the world, and he wanted to meet real live hero."

Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth, and Zuko's breath caught in his throat. He coughed out a hasty greeting to the child, and excused himself to retire to his chambers. Of course, he should have known Katara had not borne Aang any offspring. Zuko saw her enough to know she had not been pregnant, and he had certainly been vigilant in looking for the signs. If he had only kept his head, he would have known it was impossible that the water bender have a child without his knowing. But then, there was that extended honeymoon which tortured him day and night-

Delighted as he was to discover Yuen was not Katara's son, but her nephew, Zuko could not quell the terrible knowledge that Katara and Aange would eventually want a child of their own. The fire bender had seen the joy in Katara's eyes as she held the little boy's hand, and this both touched and terrified the Fire Lord. While the thought of Katara's stomach round with a little Fire Nation heir was delicious, Zuko could not bear the thought of her pregnant with someone else's brood. It drove him mad to think of it, after all he'd endured in his quest for her love. He could not let it happen. War be damned, he could not let it happen.

The time had arrived to act on his obsession, despite the desires of Aange, Katara, and the rest of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meep. Meep. Back Again. I hope everyone is enjoying this story- I know Zuko might see a little OOC, but I really think that, if he had feelings for Katara during his time traveling with the gaang, it would be hard for him to adjust to a life without her. And I just love dark stories. Anyway, this chapter is from the point of view of our lovely Katara. I do not own anything, except a massive crush on Zuko.**

He was not himself.

He had not been himself for sometime, and Katara found herself extremely worried for her old friend.

The man who was once Prince Zuko had grown up before her eyes. He was taller and more muscular, to be sure, and his face had taken on the sharp angles of aristocratic adulthood, but these were not the changes which caught her attention. He was as handsome as ever, yes, even Katara could admit that, happily married though she was, but it was not his striking face which caused her to stop and stare. No, it was nothing so very obvious at all.

Instead, through the years, Katara started to pick up on tiny, barely- there changes which slowly transformed the Fire Lord into a different person. A shadow under the eye, a haughty twist of the lip, a certain roughness in his manner which never matched her memories of the noble young man they left to rule the Fire Nation after Ozai fell to Aang. She supposed it was to be expected; to command an entire nation required an immense amount of energy, and it was only natural such a task would leave Zuko a bit drained. Certainly Katara's own diplomatic assignments were exhausting, and she had many colleagues in her tribe to offer support and help, if needed. She could not imagine performing such a daunting job completely alone, and she knew Zuko had been the sole guardian of his homeland for the better part of a decade.

"It's too much for him," Kataria thought sadly, her soul filled with pity and compassion, as she glanced towards the Fire Lord. His amber eyes were locked in an intense stare at her face, and there were shadows in his gaze she had started to see frequently. She caught him looking at her a lot as of late, and in his face there seemed to be a sort of desperation which twisted the kind heart of the water bender. "He needs more support than a visit or two a month. There are far too many responsibilities for one person alone, and it's killing him. Maybe I could talk to the village elders and see if they could spare Sokka and Suki for a while. It would probably help Zuko to have two more pairs of hands around here, and Sokka has been dying for an adventure-"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle palm on her waist. She turned with a gasp, and found that the Fire Lord himself stood behind her in the late evening sun light. His red silk robe lay open to reveal the hard white muscles of his chest, but his face was surprisingly vulnerable. She thought with a sense of sympathy that he looked very much like a child who pretended to be an adult. His handsome face was lined with what she assumed was worry, and his lovely eyes were dark and sad. He did not remove his hand from her dress as he stepped closer, and Katara saw a small, tragic smile on his lips.

"Oh Zuko..." she sighed in pity, her own heart breaking at the sight of his pain. They never should have left him alone here. He wasn't ready, as none of them were truly ready, for the responsibility his position demanded. He had no spouse to help him shoulder the load, nor an adviser to talk him through impossible choices, nor even his dear uncle, who had left the palace for a simple, happy life in the Earth Kingdom. And, while Katara, Aang, Suki, Sokka, and Toph did their best to send aid and support when needed, they all had their own responsibilities as well. Poor Zuko! There had to be something they could do.

"Yes?" the Fire Lord asked eagerly, as he moved every closer to the young water bender. His free hand found her hip, and he pulled her to him until their chests were nearly touching. His eyes turned bright and hot, and Katara suddenly felt a nip of uneasiness. It was a pinprick of fright which bit into her, as she gazed into the Fire Lord's pleading face, and which seemed to her very strange. After all, this was her friend, her dear old friend, and she had nothing at all to fear from him. Hadn't he housed her all these many diplomatic visits? Hadn't he treated her with immense respect and kindness? Hadn't he turned on his own father to help them save the world? Yes, of course he had. Zuko was a friend, and a loyal one, and Katara had no reason to doubt him. Yet...

Something in his eyes set her on edge, for the intensity seemed far from the gentle friendship she thought they shared. Zuko's hands had not released her, but instead traveled upwards to stroke very softly at her arms. Surprised, Katara flinched backwards. A stab of guilt rose in her chest as hurt flashed across the eyes of the former prince, and the water bender pushed aside her discomfort to allow Zuko to pull her to his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her torso, and crushed her into his body. She felt a pair of strong hands find the valley between her shoulder blades and set to work caressing the soft skin which lay beneath the sheer straps of her dress. His chin nestled into her hair, and she heard him give a little sigh of contentment which had her stomach crawling with discomfort.

"Zuko, please..." she muttered, as she struggled to extract herself from his hold. The young man pulled back, just a bit, so he might see her face.

"Anything you want, Katara," he said softly, as his fingers found her shoulders and rubbed at them gently, as if he did not notice her attempts to put some space between them, "Anything at all. If you just tell me, I'll do whatever you desire."

He looked so very hopeful in that moment, so very desperate, and Katara felt her heart go out to him. Poor lonely boy...

Gently, as though he were a child, she wrapped her fingers around his. Zuko's breath caught in his throat, and Katara smiled kindly at him as she pulled his hands from her body. He seemed surprised, disappointed even, but did not move as she took a step towards the railing of the balcony on which they stood. It was twilight in the Fire Nation, and the bands of sun which wrapped the sky dazzled gold and pink. Somewhere to the south was Aang and home, and Katara suddenly missed them more than ever. she wished Aang were here, to speak to Zuko, for Aang always had the lightest manner about him. Or Toph. Toph would just come out and say what she thought, and demand Zuko accept a bit more help from his friends, and that would be that. How she wanted them at her side for this most difficult conversation!

Much as she cared for the Fire Lord, much as she respected him as a person and leader, Katara could not ignore the stubborn pride which characterized him. It was clear to her, as a fellow official and rather perceptive young woman, that Zuko's office demanded too much for one person to handle. His friends and former traveling companions were more than willing to assist him, and Katara desperately wanted him to understand that, but just how to express such a sentiment she did not know. Would he think it insulting if she suggested he search out more help? Would he be angry? Would he be hurt, or feel she was implying he was not managing his nation correctly? Katara swallowed hard at the thought, for the last thing she wanted to do was harm the feelings of this exhausted young man. And he was doing an excellent job as Fire Lord! Truly he was. Nobody knew this better than Katara, whose frequent visits to the Fire Nation allowed her ample time to see the changes which were taking place. Zuko's people, despite their loss in the war, were freed from the tyrant who ruled them before, and a profound peace seemed to have settled over the land. And, with the new alliances and friendships spanning the whole world over, the economy soared and prosperity reigned. Gone were the days of fear and oppression; Zuko had done his job, and had done it well, and his success was clear in the bright, happy faces of his people.

But Katara firmly believed even the strongest and wisest rulers needed a hand some times. and she would not allow Zuko to suffer for her shyness. She bit her lip, took a deep breath, and said, in a voice far more anxious than she intended it to be, "Listen, Zuko-"

"What is it, Katara?"

Katara rolled her lip between her teeth, and willed herself to turn around and look him in the eye. He was her friend, had been her friend for years, and she hoped very much that he knew what she was about to say came from a place of compassion.

"I- er- I was wondering-"

"Anything. Anything you want. Just ask. I'll get it for you myself."

"I was wondering if you need- um- well- a bit- a bit more help up here than what we've given you."

"Help?"

Katara felt relief swell in her her breast when she chanced a glance at Zuko's face. He did not appear to be angry at all, but rather looked a bit baffled at her words. She mentally slapped herself. Awkward as this conversation was, it was necessary to help her old companion, and Katara refused to surrender to her embarrassment. Zuko was a good person, and if he got upset at her offer of assistance, they could work it out. But she at least needed to offer. As a diplomat and, more importantly,as a friend, she at least needed to offer.

"The thing is," she said in a bit of a rush, before she lost her nerve, "the thing is, Zuko, we all think you've done a wonderful job here. You've brought joy to your people, and you've helped make the world safe again. You've helped build relationships with my tribe and Toph's people, and we're all so thankful and proud of you. Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph and I- we're really, really proud of you."

"You're proud... of me?"

There was something in his voice, something in the way he said those words, which caused Katara to lift her head to see the tears which sparkled in his beautiful golden eyes. It was only then she remembered the pain caused by Ozai, and she felt a sudden burst of fury at the old man who had done so much damage to his son and his people.

"Oh, my dear," she whispered, as she did when Yuen fell in the snow or saw a fish that scared him, "Oh, Zuko, of _course_ we're proud of you. Just look at all you've done, for your people, for us. Come here, you silly fire bender-"

She took him in her arms then, as she did Yuen, and cooed softly and soothingly. He was much taller than her and, after a moment or two of twisting awkwardly against her shoulder, the Fire Lord fell to his knees and buried his face into tho the soft silk which wrapped around her middle. Katara was aware of his tears against her stomach, and felt a lump rise in her own throat. Poor lost boy... Despite his handsome face and well- muscled body, Katara felt Zuko was, at heart, a scared child who still- despite his the love of his friends and people- felt all alone in a world too cruel.

"If only he and Mai had worked out," Katara thought idly, as she stroked Zuko's thick black hair, "He'd be so much happier with someone at his side, someone to help him. And she did seem to love him, truly, at the end of it all-"

But Zuko never spoke of Mai, and Katara felt it was not her place to ask. It had saddened her, though, to learn of their break up all those years ago. Once, in the early days after the war, Katara cherished a silly, selfish dream that she might marry Aang and Mai would wed Zuko, and their children would grow up together as great friends and everyone would see the Air Nomads, Water Tribes, and Fire Nation were not so different after all. It was a foolish thing, bit it seemed sweet to her at the time. Now, nearly a decade later, Katara felt more regret than ever over the whole thing. Zuko should have a Fire Lady; he should have someone to love. The water bender couldn't imagine how the pressures of life would topple her if Aang were not there; she felt great sympathy for the Fire Lord, who had to undergo all the trials of his position alone. She wondered if she should encourage him, very gently and delicately, to look to the lovely young women who jostled for his favor day and night. Certainly there were plenty of potential brides in the Fire Nation, and Katara thought Zuko might find a loving companion in any of them. She tried to bring this up more than once, but always Zuko replied in such a clipped, annoyed manner that she let the matter drop very fast.

But he was clearly sad and lonely and, as Katara shushed the young man gently, and caressed his face with light fingers, the water bender mustered her courage to continue speaking.

"We are proud of you, Zuko," she whispered, and she felt him nestle ever closer to her. Katara allowed this without a thought, for she was a favorite of the village children back home, and often told them stories and dried their tears when they were upset. If she had seen Zuko's face then, and took notice of the overwhelming desire which threaded his irises as he reveled in their closeness, she might have felt very differently indeed. "And we certainly don't want to impose or- or overstep, but if you need a more help, Zuko, with the reconstruction, then I want you to know we're all here for you."

"More help?"

His arms tightened viciously around her rib cage, and the water bender fought down a little squeak of surprise. A strong hand moved to cup her cheek, and, when Katara looked up, she found the golden eyes which stared back at her to be very tender indeed. To Katara's surprise, the Fire Lord's mouth quivered, ever so slightly, as it traced his following words.

"You want to... Perhaps it would be good for us- for our nations, I mean- if we were to spend more time together- rebuilding, I mean-"

The water bender smiled kindly, and lay a light hand on Zuko's shoulder. She did not notice how he shivered, nor the breath of a groan which escaped his throat.

"I agree," she said kindly, as she pulled from his grasp and trotted to the edge of the balcony to gaze at the newly awoken stars, "I know I've not been around as much as you've needed. I am sorry about that. There's just so much to do-"

"You've been wonderful." Zuko said softly, as he stared at her form in the shadows. Katara's back was to him, and she was so delighted in the silver stars and ivory moon she did not notice the hunger in his gaze. Hot golden eyes took in the smooth brown neck on which he wished to lay kisses, the luscious, perfumed hair he wanted to stroke, and the soft feminine waist he wished to grab. Zuko saw her backside too, and felt himself respond to the full, arching curves. With a smirk, he imagined what he might do to her in that moment, so innocent and unaware was she. Perhaps she would benefit from a good spanking, a punishment for all she put him through? Or perhaps he would bend her over and sink into her soft folds, and they could scream out their pleasure to the night. Perhaps he could snatch her up and carry her off to that hidden part of the garden where they might have all the privacy they needed-

"- and Sokka and Suki would just love to spend some time with you here."

"What?" Zuko blinked, startled from his fantasies, as his arousal fled fast at the mention of the buffoon water warrior. "What's that?"

Katara giggled then, and Zuko could not help but grin. He so loved her laugh!

"I don't believe you were listening, oh great Fire Lord," she said teasingly, and flicked a lovely brown braid from her shoulder as she turned to him, "Sokka and Suki. I told you. They would just love to get away from the South Pole for a bit. I think you would find Suki to be a highly competent official, and Sokka... well, Sokka is a lot of fun. You know that. What do you say, Zuko?"

Zuko stared at her the, as he mind tried to catch up to what she said. Sokka and Suki? What the hell good did they do him? Could they calm the storm in his soul, or hold back the lustful demons which snarled in his heart whenever he thought of those bright blue eyes and soft tanned skin? No, no; Sokka and Suki would not do.

"What about you?" the Fire Lord asked, and his voice shook more than he might have wished, "Can't you come with them? We need water benders desperately. We need you."

Katara smiled sweetly, and nodded her pretty head.

"Of course I'll be... around," she answered gently, and her lovely eyes drifted to the sky, "I'll always be there for you, Zuko. That's what friends are for. But, Zuko, the thing is, Aang and I have- well- we want to spend more time together."

The old vein of jealousy jerked in his heart, and his temper roared to life.

"I suppose your.._husband_... is far more important than my nation," Zuko spat viciously, as he fought down the urge to unleash a great storm of flame, "I suppose he comes before millions of innocent people who counted on your help. I suppose-"

"What?" Katara breathed, stunned beyond belief at his words, for Zuko had been so kind and gentle these past years that she had forgotten the storm which lay below the surface. "Zuko, I don't mean to make you feel abandoned-"

In an instant he seized her wrist, and his fury was swept aside by heartbreak.

"Don't leave me," he pleaded, as one of his hands worked up to her elbow, "Please don't leave me. I'll do anything. I'll build you a grander chamber if you like or a thousand- or a place of your own- right here in the garden, if you want. I know you like the garden."

"You are very sweet," Katara whispered, as she simultaneously tried to mask her confusion and shake free of his hold, "I have loved the time I've spent in the Fire Nation these past few years. It's been wonderful, and you are such a great Fire Lord, Zuko. I don't want you to worry about anything. I'll speak to Sokka and Suki so they know exactly how to help-"

"I don't want them!" Zuko roared, and Katara stumbled backwards with a gasp. Before she had a chance to slip from his path, however, the Fire Lord snatched up her waist and pulled her to his chest in a rough embrace, "I don't want them anywhere near here! I don't want that warrior girl or your brother or- or- or your husband! I want you! I need you! My god, Katara, don't you see? Can't you understand after all these years? I love you. I've always loved you. I don't want you to go- I can't- I can't bear the thought-"

Katara trembled violently in his hold, as a shock of fear rushed through her breast, and the Fire Lord hushed her, and nestled his face into the crown of her soft hair. When he spoke again, his voice was very soft, and she could feel his tears on her skin.

"Stay here with me," Zuko whispered, and his palm pressed against her lips so that he might muffle her fearful cries, "Stay here forever. We'll rebuild everything- everything- together. We'll unite the nations; we'll make the world whole. I can help the Water Tribes- Southern and Northern- I'll fund whatever infrastructure you want. I'll do anything you wish. I have so many resources- you could have them too- I know your tribe has been having a rough time of it these past few years. I know the toll the war took. I know you're struggling even now. I can help. I want to help. Just stay with me, please. Please. Please. Please Katara-"

"Zuko!" Katara cried, in horror at his begging, "Zuko, I have to go back home, back to Aang-"

Zuko reared back in fury, releasing her, and his hands became a whirl of deadly, dark flames. His lips pulled back in a feral snarl, and, in that moment, he looked more beast than man.

"Zuko..." Katara whispered, as tears welled in her eyes. She didn't want this; she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt anyone. "Zuko, please, I care about you, you know that. As a friend. As a very, very dear friend-"

"I don't want to be your friend!" Zuko roared, and Katara backed away until her rear hit the railing of the balcony. Below them, she could see the lovely pond glint in the moonlight. "I want to be your husband! I want to be your lover! For so, so long I have wanted to be your love! Don't you understand?"

"Zuko..." Katara said, as she choked back a sob. Her trembling fingers arched silently behind her, as she called a stream of water into the air. The Fire Lord did not notice, so lost in jealous anger was he.

"How could you do it? How could you marry him? I would have had you in a second! I loved you so, so much- I love you still-"

"Zuko," Katara said tearfully, as the the stream from the turtle duck pond played circles around her wrists, "Please, be reasonable-"

"If I cannot be your husband and if I cannot be your lover," Zuko hissed, as the flames in his hands flickered and then burned hot and furious against the black night, "THEN I SHALL BE YOUR CAPTOR!"

He lunged at her with terrible speed and Katara had a cutting flash of memory of the ruthless young prince who had attacked her so long ago in the North Pole. It was her great luck that her skills had grown and that her opponent was clumsy with passion. The water which she hid in her hands flashed out like a whip, and wound neatly about Zuko's feet. He toppled to the ground, screaming and cursing as he went, and Katara leapt from the balcony towards the pond. With all the bending talents of a true master, she called up the jet of pale blue to soften her fall. Back on her feet, she took off into the shadows of the garden.

Behind her, still on the ornate landing where he confessed his doomed love, the Fire Lord roared his pain and hatred into the stars.


End file.
